Unbreakable Friendship
Unbreakable Friendship is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Rebirth: Origin. This is a story that deals with the unbreakable bond between Beverly and Theo and confronting bullies. This also marks where Beverly realizes her identity and her fear of being abandoned by her best friend and her family. However, to her surprise all things turn out for the best giving her hope. It is also about how true friends watch each others backs from the bullies that harass them. Plot Synopsis Beverly and Theo are walking home from school, and they are now 17 years old and high school seniors as well. Prom is approaching and neither of them have dates of their own, as Theo's girlfriend broke up with him for unknown reasons and Beverly seems conflicted within herself. Theo and Beverly stop for a moment and talk. Beverly: Theo. There's something I want to say to you. Theo: What's up Bev? Beverly: Listen, Theo. I don't know how you're gonna react to this. You being a Christian and all, and I don't care about your religion since at least you don't crazy-preach to me. (chuckles) But, there something I must tell you regarding my.... Before she could say it, Theo then realizes the truth. Theo: Sexuality? Are you a lesbian? Beverly: Actually, I'm a bit of both. Bisexual Theo: So? Beverly: Since you go to a church, you might not--- Theo: Beverly! Listen, we have been friends since kindergarten, and guess what? I still love you even if you're bisexual. I care a lot about you, you're like a sister I never had and my father taught me to love everybody equally as Christ himself would want. I love you and you're my best friend, I'd do anything for you the same you'd do for me. Beverly: (crying) Oh Theo. You're such a great friend. Beverly has tears streaming down her face as she cries in joy, and like a bird she flies on to Theo hugging him very tightly and kissing him various times on both cheeks. Bully Girl: Aw, what a touching moment we got here. A mean spirited racist girl and her friends approach Beverly and Theo. The girl's name is Brooke Cartwright and her fellow bullies are her boyfriend James Moss, John Bender and Claire Scott, all four are mean spirited racist bullies. Brooke: Well, well, well guys what do we have here? James: The half-dyke and her darkie friend. Beverly clenches her fist ready to unleash her wrath upon the bullies. Theo puts his hand on her shoulder shaking his head as an expression of "they're not worth it". Theo: One. Don't you have better insults than that? And two, what have we done to you to hate us so bad Brooke: I don't answer to blacks, for I am disgusted by the sight of them. James: Yeah, me too boy. Beverly: I swear to God I'll smash your face in Brooke! Brooke: (menacingly) Come and try! Theo: Beverly, let's go! They're not worth it. Brooke: Go back to San Francisco with your kind stupid! John: Why don't you go back where you came from. They stop for a moment. Theo has a plan to verbally humiliate them. Theo: Back where I came from? How, when you four are also from that continent according to human evolution in science class? Beverly snickers as Brooke and her friends look ready to beat the crap out of them. Witnesses laugh at all four of them as they walk away. At the Youth Center, Beverly and Theo are hanging out doing their homework until they see Jason and Tommy who arrived from Reefside for a short vacation. Jason: Beverly! Tommy: Theo! Beverly and Theo are surprised and they shake hands with their former martial arts teachers. Beverly: Wow, Sensei Scott, Sensei Oliver! It's been a long time! Theo: Great to see you too Sensei Oliver and Scott. Jason: It's great to see you both again. Tommy: You've both grown so big, look at yourselves. Beverly and Theo smile, but frown a bit thinking of what happened today and then we see Aisha, Billy, Kimberly and Zack joining in. Beverly: Something happened like an hour ago while we were coming here. Theo: We encountered Brooke and her friends. Kimberly: What of them? Beverly: They hurled racial slurs at Theo. Theo: And they called Beverly the d-word. Kimberly and Aisha gasp in shock and their expressions become angry for what has happened. Billy, Zack, Jason and Tommy facepalm. Billy, feeling for Theo and Beverly shakes his head in disgust for what happened. Billy: This is beyond illogical. Beverly: Illogical? Zack: What Billy tries to say is that this is beyond stupid Kimberly: (furious) Damn it! I cannot believe that kids like them spew such prejudice. If one of them was my kid I'd slap them silly. Aisha: Calm yourself Kimberly. It's not like bullies are born bullies. Some of them act like that because they were either taught to be that way or learned it from someone else that is not their family members by hanging out with the wrong crowd. Racism and homophobia are learned behaviors, not inbred. Jason: Guys, are you sure? Theo: Crystal clear Sensei Scott. Tommy: Look guys, do you remember what we taught you in martial arts? Beverly and Theo: Try to solve a problem without throwing a punch. Tommy: That's right. Jason: But sometimes, if somebody pushes you physically, you must defend yourself. I would not condone violence, but try to find a way out. Beverly: But it makes me so furious when they call me that! Theo: Have you experienced anything like that? Billy: I had my share of bullies. Zack: So did I, but none like the ones you had to suffer. Jason: Remember. I would not condone violence, but if they become as such, try to work your way out before they do. Tommy: Do not counter hate with hate. It's like when you fight fire with fire, which brings more fire and in the end it grows wild consuming everything in it's path. Theo: My father taught me that hate must be countered with love. Kimberly: I agree with you Theo. You're both great students and I really saw how close you both were during summer camp when you were both 11. Beverly and Theo smile as they are invited to have some drinks with the MMPR. They do not know yet that they were and still are the Power Rangers. The next day at the Youth Center after school, Beverly and Theo have just finished working out and honing their martial arts skills. Beverly: Still can't believe how we match equally in a sparring match. Theo: Last time I let you win. Beverly: (smiles) 'Cause I'm a girl? Theo: No, 'cause you have tight grip I almost choked. Even stronger than Gina Carano's They laugh Beverly: Anyways, Theo. I've been thinking since I lost my prom date. Do you wanna be my date? Theo: Sure, of course. After Candace broke up with me for some reality TV star, I was appalled. As Billy said, it's beyond illogical. Beverly: Sometimes I think he's like a prodigy of Neil deGrasse Tyson and Richard Dawkins saying that? They laugh once again, and then Brooke and her friends enter the place to start trouble with Beverly and Theo once again as James pushes a flamboyant boy to the ground. Beverly and Theo turn to confront them. Brooke: You know? You owe us for yesterday. Theo: Brooke, we got no quarrel with you Beverly: Let's just talk. We want to know why you treat us that way Brooke: Why? So you can turn me into you? Some girl who goes after girls as if she was a boy. Hell no, I'd rather not end like you. Nothing but a stupid filth. Beverly tries to contain her anger as John gets behind Theo to try and grab him. James: You know, this one goes to all your kind and Beverly's as well boy. James attempts to punch Theo, but he ducks and ends up punching John instead. Brooke attempts to punch Beverly who blocks it and and slams her down. Claire charges at Beverly who counters with a sweep, causing her to fall on a bike and a drink spills on her face as the witnesses laugh at her. Theo slams James and parries John's punches which Theo uses a three-punch combination knocking his opponent down. Adelle gets out of the bar and is not happy as she calls some people to separate Beverly and Theo from their assailants. Adelle: That's enough. All of you, Youth Center is closed for the day. Leave now! Everybody does so. Later that night, at Beverly's house the two are berated by their parents. Mr. Mason: Were you two fighting? Beverly: Yes Theo: Yes Mrs. Michaels: Theo, you know how I don't like it when you get into fights! Mr. Michaels: I don't believe what I'm hearing Theo! Why did you fight them? Theo: Mom, Dad. They were hurling racial slurs at me. I tried reasoning with them, but they preferred to use force. Besides Mom, it's not like I'm fighting all the time. Beverly: Mom and Dad, we were defending each other not only because Theo was getting racially harassed. I was being harassed too because I'm a bisexual The Masons and Michaels are in shock about her coming out. Mr. Mason: You're a bisexual? Mrs. Mason: How did you find out honey? Beverly: Weeks ago. I wanted to tell you. But not like this. Theo: I accepted her at once when she told me. Brooke and her friends were Nazi wannabes. Mr. Michaels: Son, I don't want you to jeopardize your future for getting into that kind of fight. I'm glad you accepted your friend disregarding her orientation, but I don't want to see you fighting like that again or hear about it. Theo: So am I grounded? Mrs. Michaels: Yes, but only for three days. Mr. Mason: You too Beverly. Mrs. Mason: Now kids, we are happy you're both safe and sound and at least you have no bruises. In the newsroom, a reporter explains was happened the night before. Anchorman: Good Morning Angel Grove. Last night, four students were sent to the hospital, after a fight broke out in the local Youth Center. Witnesses say that bullying played a role in the altercation. Amelia Baez has more. Amelia? Outside the Youth Center, a beautiful hispanic reporter is giving the details. Amelia: This local Juice Bar located on 87 E Main Street in Angel Grove Boulevard was closed earlier yesterday due to an altercation in which bullying was involved. This recreational center was opened by Ernie Genelle so that pre-teens and teenagers could have a place to go after school to keep them out of trouble. But yesterday, was a different story. Adelle: I hate to see kids fighting. This center was built so they can make friends, socialize, make a better community. Not this. Especially when these bullies were racist and homophobic. At a local high school. Troy Burrows before he was the Red Megaforce Ranger gives an opinion. At that time, he was a seventh grader Troy: Those four kids were expelled from this school before. This isn't the first time they caused trouble. I believe they got a taste of their own medicine. At Angel Grove High. Principal Appleby: I know my students were involved, I don't know why this happened. But if there is one thing I know is that all of this would've been avoided. That day, Beverly and Theo were in after school detention. Beverly: Gotta say, you can throw a punch. Theo: Yeah. But still, that wasn't supposed to happen. Beverly: What do you think is gonna happen? Theo: I don't know. Beverly: Well Theo. There was no other way, besides, he and Brooke started this crap. Mrs. Appleby comes in and addresses the two. Mrs. Appleby: Mr. Michaels and Miss Mason. You're both good students, your grades are icing on the cake and you're the pride of your sports teams. Now tell me, why did you had to fight which would have jeopardized your futures? Beverly: Principal Appleby, me and Theo were training at the Juice Bar and we were about to get changed to leave. Then Brooke, James, John and Claire showed up and started spewing prejudice like they always do. Theo: Brooke and her friends hurled racial slurs at me and anti-LGBT slurs at Beverly. Mrs. Appleby: I see. But let this be your last altercation. Because I do not want to see your futures be destroyed over fights. And if there's something you should know. Brooke and her friends were barred from the prom and sent to our "Scared Straight" program so they'll be reformed. Now, do I have your words of no more altercations? Beverly: Yes ma'am! Theo: Yes ma'am! Mrs. Appleby: Good. You may leave now. Beverly and Theo leave. Days later we flash forward to the prom as Beverly and Theo slow dance with one another. They are holding each other like a happy couple and share a small kiss. But they're friends nevertheless. Then we flash forward to graduation day as their parents proudly see them take their diplomas as Beverly is declared a valedictorian and Theo an honors student. Beverly and Theo are hanging out at the Juice Bar having burgers and sodas. Beverly: So what are you going to do now? Theo: I'll join the Air Force. Beverly: I was thinking the same. But I'll join the Army. Theo: I guess I'll still watch your back if we are sent overseas. Beverly: Let's hope not. We're both joining for college purposes. Theo: True. To the next step. Beverly: To the next step. They toast. Public Service Announcement Beverly: Hello ranger fans! Today we have learned that sometimes people hate others who are different than them, but that is wrong! Theo: People of different skin colors and different cultures can get along. Beverly: As can people who practice different religions. And skeptics can befriend people of faith. Theo: And we must learn to never judge someone who looks, acts or thinks differently than you do. Beverly: We can either judge or accept. Theo: Or we can learn to get along without regards for our differences. The MMPR arrive to voice their opinions Kimberly: If you hang out with someone who hates, get away from that person or teach him or her to not hate Billy: Hatred gets nowhere and leaves a void in your mind. Jason: Hate begets more hate Zack: And hate leads to suffering Aisha: We must learn to accept and understand each other for what we are Tommy: Together we can all eradicate the ugly sentiment known as hate! Love is the way! With a big smile they say... ALL: MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU! Trivia * John Bender is named after the stoner from the 1984 teen comedy, The Breakfast Club. Ironically in the bully group, there is a girl named Claire but they're in no relationship. * Giancarlos indicates that Theo's words to Beverly means that no matter the differences between skin color, religion and identity, people can be the best of friends no matter what. Category:Power Rangers Rebirth: Origin